


Don't Take Her From Me

by nocturnalstrolls



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Mighty Nein as Family, Pre-Relationship, happy ending because why the fuck would I write anything else, one or two lines are a bit gory, so if you're sensitive about that take care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalstrolls/pseuds/nocturnalstrolls
Summary: In which Beau multiclasses to keep her heart from breaking.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 24
Kudos: 294





	Don't Take Her From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, so I haven't felt motivated to write anything in forever but somehow these two blue girlfriends made me start and finish something and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It wasn’t the first time Beau saw one of her teammates go down during battle. Over the course of their adventures together the Mighty Nein had gotten into plenty of fights they had been lucky to get out of alive. They had gotten slashed and pierced and poisoned and struck down but somehow they had always had Jester or Caduceus close enough to heal them back.

Beau didn’t like to think about the one time that hadn’t been the case.

Molly’s death had marked a pivotal change in how Beau tried to see the world and also herself. Maybe, it was thanks to him that she was now in a position to self-reflect enough to understand exactly how much she cared for her friends. She just wished Molly could’ve taught her that in an easier way.

And it really was a bad sign for a battle to give her flashbacks to Molly’s death. Only this time it was Jester going down. It was Jester who couldn’t jump out of the way quick enough for the Glabrezu’s claws to miss her form and Beau felt her insides clench painfully when she saw her favourite blue tiefling hit the ground.

Before Beau could even blink, the demon lunged to take another hit at the already unconscious Jester and all the monk could do was watch as its giant claw connected with her friend’s body, pressing it a few inches into the dirt.

“Jester!” Beau couldn’t even hear herself call out but she knew that it must’ve been her because of the way her throat ached from the sheer volume of the scream. She could see the sparks of an eldritch blast whiz past her head and at the creature but Beau had already blocked out the ongoing battle and sprinted towards Jester’s unmoving form.

Skidding to a halt on her knees, she ignored the pain shooting through her legs and started fumbling to grab the bag of holding while simultaneously dragging Jester far enough away from the still thrashing monster. She knew there had to be two of those healing potions from Pumat somewhere in there. It took her longer than she would’ve liked to get her mind to focus enough to get one of the vials to appear.

Potion in hand Beau finally turned her full attention to her friend’s body on the ground. The sight only tightened the knot of dread that had accumulated itself in her stomach. Jester was covered in blood and dirt, one of her arms stood in an awkward angle and her chest had been damaged enough to be visibly dented inwards and all Beau could do was cradle her still face in her hands and hope that the potion was going to repair enough of the damage to let Jester breathe again.

Carefully, as to not hurt her friend further, Beau unplugged the cork from the vial and poured its contents into Jester’s mouth. Now she just needed to wait a couple of moments for Jester to open her eyes and then she could jump back into the fight.

But even after several long seconds, Jester didn’t move. And the knot in Beau’s stomach dropped as if it had been turned to lead..

_Shit. Shitshitshit._

“Caduceus!” Beau knew that they didn’t have much time before Jester was out of reach of their magical capabilities. In one quick, jerky motion, Beau reached for the bag that was still lying next to her and hoped with everything inside of her that there were still some diamonds big enough for them to bring her back.

“Caduceus!” Beau called out once more before focusing on making diamonds appear in her hands. The universe apparently decided no to fuck her for once and two big pieces of clear crystal came out of the enchanted bag.

Diamonds grasped tightly in her hands, Beau finally turned around to make out if Caduceus had heard her screams for help but he was nowhere in sight. Panic started to surge up inside of Beau. This was not happening.

“Help! Caduceus, please!” The monk kept yelling for her friend, even though she could barely spot any of her other friends from her position. Fjord and Caleb were the only ones that kept entering and exiting her line of sight.

Fjord once more popped up into her view, seemingly heading for her, and when he was close enough for her to hear him clearly, yelled out: “Caduceus is down!”

Beau thought she was going to throw up. Her body’s futile attempt at getting rid of the panic that had filled her stomach, apparently. She turned back around to Jester’s lifeless body and her vision began to blur. One of her hands came up to rub at her eyes, only for them to come away wet. She felt helpless. She didn’t have any magic to fix this, even with the diamonds she was _useless_.

“Jes, I’m so sorry… I don’t know what to do.” She knew Jester couldn’t hear her but she was talking anyway. Maybe she was pretending that some part of her could. Or maybe she was going insane.

In a last effort to do something, _anything_ , Beau called out to someone she had only ever heard about from descriptions: “Traveller!” and after a moment of getting over talking to someone who was maybe not even there, she continued, “If you can help me bring her back, I just-” she stopped, then started again, “She always talks about how powerful you are and how much you care for her so _please_ , please help me do this.”

Beau reached out for Jester’s body and pressed the two crystals into her chest. Praying that some sort power would start surging through her and fix this and then she could tell Jester to never do that ever again and then they could go home and forget that Beau had to see the lifeless body of the girl she loved lying in front of her and feeling more helpless than she ever had in her entire life.

Instead of magic, she could feel the air around them change and a hooded figure, cloaked entirely in green appeared in front of her, hovering five feet away from her face. The figure’s head seemed cast down in the direction of Jester’s body but it was hard to tell with their face so heavily obscured.

 _You say you want to save her?_ Beau heard the words or at least felt the question appear inside her head.

“Yes.”

 _What would you give?_ What would she give? What wouldn’t she give?

And it did occur to Beau that maybe she shouldn’t just make deals with randomly appearing figures that promised her what she wanted in exchange for unspecified payment but she had a feeling that she knew who she was talking to, so she answered: “Everything.”

_Would you follow me?_

“I follow Jester, and I follow whoever she follows.” Beau said with conviction.

The hooded figure floated closer and lowered itself so it was now at eye level with Beau. Confused, Beau noticed that she still couldn’t make out any facial features or expressions.

 _That sounds to me as if we have a deal._ Confirming Beau’s hunch, the figure moved its cloak over Beau’s hands that were still grasping diamonds and a bright green light erupted from her palms that made Beau squint. She focused on the magic she could now feel and pushed it to bring life back into the form lying in front of her.

When the light disappeared, so did the hooded figure and Beau was left staring at Jester’s face for any sign that the spell had worked. Maybe she had done something wrong. She didn’t have experience with this sort of thing. She could’ve messed up and now they couldn’t bring Jester back and-

“Beau…?” Though her voice was weak and raspy, it made the knot in Beau’s stomach unravel and finally disappear.

“Hey there.” Beau’s voice was equally raspy for some reason. Without taking her eyes off Jester’s face she fumbled for the bag of holding one last time. She unplugged yet another potion of healing and put it to Jester’s lips, offering it to her. When the vial was empty, Beau tossed it aside carelessly and watched Jester’s face turn a little less pale.

Upon opening her eyes, Jester’s expression immediately turned concerned.

“Beau? What’s wrong?” Before Beau could as much as think of diverting attention from her state, Jester spoke up again: “You look like you’ve been crying.”

And now that Jester had pointed it out, Beau couldn’t stop the tears from spilling out. She buried her head in the tiefling’s shoulder and kept it there until her own stopped shaking. All the while Jester held her close.

Some time after Beau had seemingly calmed down, Jester spoke up again: “I wasn’t just unconscious, was I?” Beau shook her head as a response and while she knew Jester couldn’t see her, she was sure she could feel it.

They could hear footsteps approaching but Beau didn’t even acknowledge them until she felt a hand drop onto her shoulder and pull her back to reality, back to the fight that had been going on before she saw her life fall apart in front of her. Back to Fjord telling her that Caduceus had also gone down.

Beau straightened her body and turned around but before she could ask about her firbolg friend, she spotted him standing - albeit heavily leaning on his staff - a few feet behind Fjord. Having withdrawn his hand from her shoulder when Beau had sat up, Fjord was now standing half next to her with one of his hands awkwardly in mid air. Seeing Beau’s frantic look over the room he said: “Everyone’s okay, we’re safe. We think.” He then turned his attention to Jester. “You both okay?”

“Yeah, we’re okay.” Based on Fjord’s expression, she didn’t quite manage to put as much conviction into her words as she would’ve hoped for. “Let’s just get out of here and home, please.”

The group decided to rest before making their way back through the tunnels and to the Xhorhouse. Considering that neither Caduceus nor Jester were in any sort of condition for another encounter, everyone agreed to heal up a little bit before going anywhere. The whole time, Beau couldn’t keep her eyes off of Jester; she needed to see her breathe in order to breathe easily herself. Even on their fortunately encounter-less way home, Beau made sure to never stay too far away from the tiefling.

This however didn’t go unnoticed by the other Mighty Nein and by the time they entered through the front door of the Xhorhouse, each of them had gathered that Jester must’ve been closer to death than Beau and Jester had led on. The group settled inside their home in exhausted silence and Nott was the first to speak up: “So… that sucked balls. What the fuck happened, guys?”

They had been exploring a lead on Vince’s whereabouts, not expecting to run into a giant creepy monster version of a glorified crab and then suddenly everything and everyone had been all over the place.

“I don’t even know how we’re alive, that thing was _huge_.” Nott continued when no one seemed to take up the conversation.

Silence. And then.

“I think I died, you guys,” Jester said softly. Beau, who had already been hovering close, moved in to pull her friend into a side-hug.

“That can’t be… Caduceus was down and he’s the only one that could’ve… you know.” Fjord interjected but then his eyes fell on Beau’s face and he knew that he had been wrong. No wonder the human had been sticking so close to their friend.

“How did you bring her back?” Caduceus, ever the perceptive, looked straight at Beau when he asked this. All eyes that had previously been trained on Jester moved over to Beau and the monk found that she didn’t really know how to explain.

“I’m not sure…? I panicked and I uhm… I had the diamonds but I couldn’t… and I called out to the Traveller for help and then this figure appeared and there was a green light and then Jester was breathing again.” She finished with a shrug, not meeting any of her friends’ eyes.

“This… figure. Did it ask for something?” She heard Caleb say in his heavy accent.

Beau cleared her throat before confirming his suspicion. When he gave her a look that basically spelled Well? she continued.

“They asked me to be one of their followers.” She admitted, finally raising her head to look at Caleb.

“And you agreed to this, ja?” 

Beau nodded, blushing at the thought of how exactly she had agreed to it.

“What did the figure look like?” Jester suddenly interjected and she looked serious but Beau could hear the excitement dripping from her voice.

“I think you know what they looked like, Jes. Does a hooded green cloak sound familiar?” Beau hadn’t made it halfway through her second sentence when Jester started practically vibrating next to her.

“Oh my god! You met him! Isn’t he awesome? I told you guys he was real! Tell them, Beau!” Letting herself be squeezed painfully by an excited Jester, Beau complied.

“Yup, can confirm that the Traveller is definitely not imaginary.” But when Beau turned to give Jester a smile to encourage her excitement, she was met with a thoughtful tiefling seemingly studying her face.

“What? Something on my face?” Beau tried to joke away the way Jester’s expression made her insides twist.

She only saw a blur of blue motion before she felt a pair of soft lips connect with her cheek, dangerously close to her mouth. However, they only rested there for a few heartbeats before they were gone again and Beau was left with a tingling sensation in her cheek and the knowledge that Nott would have a field day with her for what just happened.

“Thanks for bringing me back, Beau.” Jester said softly and maybe Beau would’ve been able to say something along the lines of _no problem, Jes_ or something equally smooth but Jester hadn’t pulled back far enough for Beau to recover from the kiss and so all she could do was look at Jester and restrain herself from doing or saying anything too heartfelt or too showing of the magnitude of feelings she held for her friend.

After a few seconds of holding each other’s gazes, a very loud and very deliberate cough made the two jump apart. Beau was sure her face was red enough to give away exactly what she had been struggling with and before anyone could notice or comment on it she pulled Jester into a hug to hide her face in the tiefling’s hair.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Jes.” Beau whispered. When she moved to let go of Jester, she could see that Yasha had stepped closer to them and was now reaching out to touch Jester’s arm.

“I am very glad that Beauregard could bring you back to us, Jester,” Yasha said in her usual awkward but earnest demeanor and Jester’s response was to pull all of them into a group hug. Slowly, Beau could feel the others joining them. First Nott walked over to jump into Jester’s arms, then Caleb moved to awkwardly put his arms around both Beau and Jester’s shoulders. Fjord huddled in close to Nott and Beau while Caduceus just towered over all of them and somehow managed to pull them all even closer together.

“This is nice.” Caduceus remarked, voice serene as ever. And it was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in their room Beau let herself flop onto her bed with a groan. She had been so focused on Jester that she hadn’t noticed how much of a beating she had taken herself. Before the creature had swung for her friend she had been on the receiving end of one particularly painful blow to the head. She could still feel the dried blood on her forehead.

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Jester, who had followed Beau to their room and was now closing the door behind her, gestured in Beau’s general direction.

“Nah, don’t waste your spells on me, I’ll be fine in the morning.” But Jester was already moving in her direction.

“Technically, I wouldn’t be wasting them. ‘Cause, you know, technically _I’m_ supposed to heal _you_ when you get hurt.” Jester pointed out, sitting down across from where Beau was leaning against her headboard.

“Technically,” Beau responded with a smile, “we’re all supposed to keep _each other_ from dying, so...”

“Can’t you just let me heal you?” Jester huffed in played annoyance. And who was Beau to deny her? She nodded her okay and Jester scooted over to Beau’s part of the bed, one hand reaching for Beau’s own while the other reached out to be gently placed on Beau’s temple. The familiar warm magic cursed through Beau and she could practically feel her body embrace the newfound absence of pain.

“Thanks, Jes.” She sighed when the magic disappeared again. But Jester’s hand didn’t move away. She just let it slide down so she was softly cupping Beau’s cheek. And if that hadn’t already been enough for Beau’s heart to trip over itself, the monk felt a, now slightly familiar, pair of lips press against her cheek for the second time that day.

“You’re welcome.” Jester inched back a little to look at Beau, effectively trapping her again with this tense kind of pull from earlier that had made her unable to move. Only this time, there was no one there to cough loudly to break the spell. They were alone and all Beau could do was wait for Jester to pull away so she could maybe regain some of her senses.

Jester, however, didn’t show any intention of moving out of Beau’s space. She just stared at Beau with an expression of surprised disbelief. Like someone had just explained to her the solution of a puzzle that she’d been thinking about and she couldn’t believe she hadn’t come up with the answer herself.

It drove Beau crazy because Jester, of course, looked absolutely adorable with her wide eyes and slightly parted lips that were curling themselves around a silent ‘o’. If Beau had had any words left in her brain she would’ve liked to ask Jester what she was so surprised about. However, questions would have to wait because currently Beau had to spend all of her focus on keeping her breathing at a normal pace to convince her heart to slow the fuck down. That and on not leaning further into Jester.

“Beau…” Somewhere in the fuzziness of her brain, Beau heard Jester say her name and she tried to make an affirmative sound but wasn’t sure if she made any noise at all because was Jester coming closer or was she just falling into a tunnel vision?

“Can I kiss you?” It was clear from Jester’s expression and from the way she halted in her movement that she didn’t expect herself to ask that question and while Beau would usually be endeared by Jester’s lack of a filter she found herself struck by what she had said.

The little restraint Beau had left vanished along with the reason for why she had been restraining herself in the first place and she finally let herself lean in to close the miniscule distance between the two of them. Jester let out a soft gasp against Beau’s lips that made Beau’s heart stutter and pause in her chest until she could feel Jester lean into it. When Beau tipped her head to deepen the kiss, Jester’s hands moved to grip the back of the monk’s neck to pull her even closer and Beau’s body reacted on auto-pilot. One of her arms came up to wrap itself firmly around Jester’s hips, pulling her closer and efficaciously bringing the tiefling to sit in her lap.

Now, Beau was well aware that Jester was very much new to what they were doing but Nine Hells, these smutty romance novels must’ve been really descriptive because the way Jester was kissing her back was making her head spin; and shouldn’t she be the one in control here?

But when Jester felt the first sweep of Beau’s tongue past her lips, Beau was met with a noise half stuck between a gasp and a moan. A noise that seemed to surprise the person making it enough to shoot up and out of reach of Beau’s mouth. Although Jester had moved out of the kiss, she didn’t go far. Her arms were still draped over Beau’s shoulders and Beau’s hands were still firmly clenched in the material of Jester’s dress. They were both breathing heavily.

“I… uh…” The fact that Jester’s face was flushed and her lips were noticeably swollen did nothing for Beau’s lungs, however, and her heart was beating loud enough for Beau to feel it ripple through her eardrum.

She was a monk, goddammit, how could she allow her body to be so out of her control? With all the strength Beau could muster, she willed her mind to focus and her heart to calm down. After a couple of deep breaths, she loosened her grip on Jester’s clothes and tried to catch the pair of purple eyes that was so close to her.

“You okay?” Beau asked and Jester, albeit a bit spaced-out, smiled down at her and nodded.

“Yeah, that just felt... _really_ good. No wonder the people in my books wanna kiss each other all the time.” She rambled. Beau felt warmth spread over her cheeks. 

“You know, I really.. uh.. wouldn’t mind if you wanted to… kiss me all the time, I mean.” Beau stumbled over her words. The face Jester made as a response caught Beau off guard. She was looking at her like Beau was something precious, something to marvel at. It made Beau’s heart burst with a surge of affection for her beautiful friend.

“Of course, I want to, Beau.” Jester spoke softly. “I didn’t just kiss you back because it felt nice.” Beau immediately thought that the kiss must’ve done something irreparable to her brain because no way was Jester saying what Beau thought she was saying.

“I really like you and I think I like you differently than I like Nott or Caleb or Fjord.” Jester started to explain when she saw Beau’s baffled expression.. “Like, how Guinevere likes Oskar. You’re my Oskar.” And Beau grins because of course, Jester would put it like that.

“I really like you, too.” It seemed so childish to phrase it like that but Beau couldn’t bring herself to feel embarrassed about it. Not when Jester was looking at her like she had bought out a whole bakery just so Jester could try all their pastries.

“Soooooo… does that mean I can kiss you again?” Jester asked, and it turned out that kissing was really hard when neither of the participants can stop smiling but somehow, Beau didn’t mind that one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated and make me super happy sooooo ;* <3


End file.
